Night Light
by FractalStorm430
Summary: We'll stay with you tonight, for as long as you want us to. A promise. Not from one voice this time, but two. As Katrina watched her bey's movements, she could be at ease knowing that whenever the memories flooded back, trying to drag her back into the abyss, her guardians would always be there to watch out for her and help her through it.


**Night Light**

The darkness loomed. Rising up from the floor. Oozing from the walls. No light reached her, trapped within those four walls. No doors, no windows, no escape. The pain was constant. As constant as the darkness surrounding her on all sides. A throbbing starting in the back of her neck. Moving throughout her body, pulsating; like a heartbeat.

She huddled in the corner, trying desperately to get as far from the tar-like darkness as possible; but to no avail. Inky tendrils grabbed at her; wrapping around her ankles, coiling up her legs. Surrounding. Suffocating. She couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't breathe.

Katrina awoke with a gasp. Eyes darting around the room. Her room. Not that frightening place where no light reached and the only sound to be heard was that of her own heartbeat, hammering in her ears.

Turning her gaze towards the curtained window, she sat up with a sigh. She was prepared to stand to open the curtains when there was a flicker of something moving in the shadows. Frozen, Katrina watched the place where the movement originated, expecting something to leap from the shadows. But nothing did.

She sighed, "This is ridiculous, I shouldn't be afraid of every little thing that moves in the night. I'm not a kid anymore." Even still, she didn't move; just stared sadly at where her hands rested in her lap, lightly clenching the fabric of her pyjama pants.

They could feel their master's pain, her emotions warring within herself. It wasn't fair that she had to suffer like this, not being able to tell anyone or to ask for help. Which left only them. They would have to help her; in whatever way they could.

Katrina raised her head towards the soft white light streaming into the room, looking at the crescent moon visible through the now open curtains. It's cool white light came as a comfort, much like the soft violet glow emanating from the figure standing – or rather hovering – by the window; their hand still holding onto the curtain they had just opened. A young woman clothed in violet, a lilac bow slung over one shoulder. Purple eyes radiating pity and concern.

A small smile graced Katrina's face. "You don't need to be here, I'll be fine," she murmured, even as she returned to staring at her hands.

Nonetheless, the figure moved closer, circular ripples of light dispersing beneath her with each step. The woman knelt before Katrina, placing cool hands the colour of lilacs over Katrina's own.

 _You had a bad dream_. The voice was soft, echoing inside Katrina's mind.

"Yes." The answer was faint.

A glimmer of sadness shone in the spirit's eyes before she turned towards the nightstand beside the bed. Katrina followed the action, eyes widening slightly before she smiled softly. Sitting on the nightstand where she'd placed it before going to bed, was Gemini, a bright golden glow emanating from the silver bey.

She reached over slowly, holding the bey in one hand as she traced its curves with the other. As if responding to the touch, the glow intensified and the clear sound of chimes rang throughout Katrina's mind.

 _We'll stay with you tonight, for as long as you want us to_. A promise. Not from one voice this time, but two. Pale lilac arms wrapped around her shoulders, beaded bracelets jingling on each wrist. The spirit's body was cool to the touch, but even still, Katrina leaned into the hug gratefully. She smiled as she closed her eyes, wrapping one arm around the shoulders of the woman holding her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

A slight tilt of her hand sent Gemini falling towards the floor, landing on its tip where it then proceeded to spin by itself. Then it began to move; its golden aura creating countless patterns on the floor.

As Katrina watched her bey's movements, she could be at ease knowing that whenever the memories flooded back, trying to drag her back into the abyss, her guardians would always be there to watch out for her and help her through it.

 **So this is my first fanfic on here ._. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
